Glitches
(ALL THESE GLITCHES WILL MORE THAN LIKELY BE PATCHED AND MIGHT HAVE MORE GLITCHES IN THE FUTURE) Glitches are a temporary malfunction or fault of equipment. Glitches in Super Power Training Simulator are bugs and other weird things that are mistakes in the code of the game. Certain glitches have been exploited to make the collection of stats easier, while others just break the game. The developers often work to fix these glitches to make their game solid and have players playing it how they should play it. Exploitable Glitches Killing Intent This glitch allows your killing intent to have infinite range and ignore the PVP off function on VIP Servers. If your PP is strong enough you can essentially kill everyone in-game. You can do this by turning on killing intent, after this you will have to rejoin the same server, you will start to get negative rep if you did it right. (Patched) Weight Glitch (2) This glitch allows the player to increase jump force with weights they normally can't use. To start the glitch press 'control' to walk. This step is vital. Then equip the 100 Ton weight. Quickly do a push-up or meditate by pressing 2 or 3 and then clicking 100 Ton weight. Proceed to jump, and you will see that you gain the multiplier of the 100 Ton weight. (Patched) Weight Glitch (3) This glitch, similar to the one above, allows the player to use weights that they usually cannot use, however this will only be effective for as long as you have an NPC to talk to, currently the best NPC to try this on is the Ghost Rider NPC from the Halloween update. To begin the glitch a player must be''' in front of an interact-able NPC, the preferable NPC to do this with is the Ghost Rider from the Halloween update who can be found on the far left under some trees at the end of the road when exiting spawn. (Previously required steps have been discovered unneeded). The player can then either, equip weights and begin the dialogue with the NPC, or begin dialogue with the NPC and then equip the weight they wish to use (Multiple testers for this, some players were affected by the below 3.5 explanation). The player can then end the dialogue, and simply start jumping using the weights. This cannot be used to level Movement Speed however, the player should still be able to fly and teleport with the weights equipped, and land again with the glitch still in effect. ('''Patched) Note: Reason of large edit found Here thanks to this method. Weight Glitch (3.5) As to the issue based on the above glitch, it was found where low Jump Force players seemingly can't jump more than once (but will still receive the multiplier from the weight used bonus). After completing the jumps to gain the one stat before getting the "Too heavy to train Jump Force!" Notification, the player can quite simply just talk to the NPC again and skip through the dialogue, jump some more times for the stat, receive the notification again, and just talk to the NPC again. This glitch will only work with NPC's you can consistently talk to, being the Ghost Rider. It still works but you will only be able to jump once before it stops working. (Patched) Movement Speed Glitch This glitch can be performed if the player possesses the ability to fly or have a high jump force (enough to go through objects). To do this glitch the player can do one of the following: Fly an excessive amount into the air, then fly in a straight line and press space while still holding the forwards key, while falling and moving the player must equip the desired weight they wish to use. Another way to perform this glitch is by getting a body part entrapped in the ceiling of a wall or ceiling/roof (such as the Port, the floor, even the Devils Training area). While stuck, if the player is gaining a Movement Speed stat, any weight can be put on to multiply the gain, including the 100T weight even when usually locked. (Unpatched) Jump Force Glitch The pumpkin stacks in spawn behind Sath (or the Volcano‘s tight areas) can be used to gain double the jumping stats. To perform the glitch you only have to stand between the two pumpkins and underneath the third stack on top and hold space to jump (You can also do this in the Volcano’s tight areas and you can equip the weights that you can use if needed). Though this works on both stacks of pumpkins behind Sath, the ones on the right have proved much more reliable, and have been shown to disallow the player from slipping out of them. In the volcano, the tight areas are not assured to keep you in there, but you can run back into the tight spot. (Unpatched) Run and Jump Weight Glitch When equipping the 10 Ton weights, pressing on the 'control' key on the keyboard resulted in you running fast enough to gain more speed and jump. (Patched). Movement Speed Farming Glitch At the restaurant near Sath, you could angle yourself on the counter seats, to which you can earn movement speed even while you weren't moving. This could become more useful by using weights to increase points earned and meditating to also earn psychic points. (Patched). Under the Map Glitch To achieve this glitch, go inside the gun shop near the leaderboards and fly into the ground. Spam the 1234 keys before you glitch into the ground and fall under the map. Another way is to go behind Sath and fly into the 'wall'. This should set you under the map. You could also glitch into the clothes shop by rapidly jumping at the door. Note: Glitch can also be done by just having a decent flight speed and flying into the floor. (Unpatched) Under the Map Glitch (2) This requires you to own the Ghost Rider gamepass. To glitch, just equip and unequip the Ghost Rider bike. You will realize you are under the map. Happy flying back up. Meditate & Move Glitch This glitch allows a player to jump, run, and even fly while meditating, allowing a large degree of multitasking. To perform it, one must activate meditation (and weights if you wish) then talk to the Ghost Rider. If this is done correctly and meditation is not deselected, the user can run and jump while meditating, allowing them to train three stats at once as long as you can train with the selected weight. You could also train Body Toughness training by going in a BT training area. Note that if you fly with this glitch, you will not get 10x the Psychic Power. (Unpatched) Movement Speed Glitch (2) To perform this glitch you have to get your head stuck in the roof/ceiling once you get that it should say "+ # Movement Speed" 'if it says that then you got the first step right next part is while your head is stuck in the roof/ceiling put the '"100 TON" 'weights on then you should gain a lot of Movement Speed. ('Unpatched) Reputation Glitch Positive Reputation: 'This glitch allows players to gain lots of reputation very quickly. To do this glitch you must go into a VIP server that has no PvP in it. You just hit the other player (you need to be strong to do this) and they supposedly die but they do not because PvP is disabled. You will gain some reputation and if you repeat this a lot, you can get on the Most Famous Superhero or Supervillain leaderboard. ('Patched) Negative Reputation: 'This glitch allows players to gain lots of negative reputation very quickly. It doesn't matter if you are in a normal or a VIP server for this glitch (Though, if you're in a VIP server, PvP must be enabled). How to: At the spawn (where Sath is located), you and another player (can also use an alt) get out of the safe zone, hold B at the person / alt, press ESC, release B then press ESC again, after this the other player / alt must respawn (don't press B again after this process or the glitch won't work). This works as long as the player / alt doesn't leave the safe zone. ('Patched) Enclosed Room Glitch (This glitch requires you to have shift lock switch on. You also need to know how to teleport) First, go to any building with a solid door (ex. suit/clothes shop, fancy restaurant, etc.). After that, press shift and make it so you can see the inside of the room you're trying to glitch in. Look down, then press v. You should now be inside the room, so now you can increase your stats without anybody else trying to kill you (hopefully). To get out, just repeat this glitch. (Unpatched) Use of Weight Glitch How to: Unequip any weight you are using, press Control so you are walking, select 100 tons then immediately press 'Meditate' twice. If it didn't work, try again, but start with the first step (Unequip any weight you were using). It's best to use this glitch in the volcano, in the corner showed in the image. (Patched) Movement Speed Glitch (3) To perform this glitch, you need to have fly abilities ( Will have when you have 10k Jump Force). Firstly, double jump so you can fly to the air, you don't have to fly too far high up in the sky. Just equip the weight that you can't use, then press Q so your feet can glitch through/touch the ground. After that, just press W and Space Bar so you can jump and walk forward at the same time, then you should gain Movement Speed according to what weight ton you're equiping and how high your multipliers are (x1 x2.. etc.). (Unpatched) Psychic Power Glitch (2) To perform this glitch, you need AutoClicker2.0 which you can get it from SourceForge.net or other websites to download it(You can use other autoclickers). Now let's begin, all you need to do is set the AutoClicker2.0 to 9 miliseconds where you can see 'Ms' at the top right, then just put your mouse to 3''' at mid-bottom then just click F6/Start (If using other autoclickers, please refer to the help menu in your autoclicker to use your autoclicker.). Note: This glitch adds (Was 40%) 25% speed so it can help AFK grind. Flying Moonwalk Glitch It's easy to perform this glitch. Firstly, hold '''S '''key on your keyboard, then hold '''W key, let go of W '''key after that. You will see yourself flying forward but with a backwards animation. You can also do this another way round, hold '''W '''key on your keyboard, then hold '''S key, then let go of S''' key after that. You will see yourself flying backwards but with a forwards animation. ('''Unpatched) Locked Animation Glitch The glitch involves talking to an NPC while in, or switching into a type of training such as Meditating or Push-ups (Basic Psychic and Body Training). Upon finishing the dialogue with the NPC, the player retains the animation of Meditating or doing Push-ups, but is now capable of running, jumping, and flying. (Before you would be able to gain these stats while running.) Switching to any other type of training will undo this glitch, however some tests have proven to soft lock the player and stop them from being able to move at all, believed to be caused by selecting the same training method as the one they are locked in (selecting to meditate while already meditating). This can be fixed by talking to the NPC and doing the glitch again, or clicking Reset after pressing ESC. (Unpatched) Weight Glitch (4) To perform this glitch, you have to equip a weight that you can't use, then jump. When you're jumping, you have to quickly click '2' (Equipping Push-Up) before you land on top of the floor. After touching the ground, unequip '2' (Unequiping Push-Up) then you are able to use the weights that you are still unable to use. (Patched) Working Jump Force Glitch To perform this glitch, equip your desired weights, next press ctrl. Then talk to the ghost rider. Finally, you can jump for as long as you want. (Put weights on before talking to ghost rider, also you must press ctrl before talking to the ghost rider as well. (Unpatched) Reputation In The Safe Zone To perform this glitch, you will need soul reap, next run into the safe zone and right before you get the shield, reap someone with negative rep in the safe zone and then you should have the shield while in the safe zone. This will stay until you leave the safe zone. (Unpatched) Movement Speed Glitch To perform this glitch, you must enter the ice bath at the port, and walk against the wall inside of it. Start punching the wall, helpfully with an autoclicker. I think you may be able to do this on any wall but am not sure. You will notice that you are still gaining MS, BT, and PP. (Unpatched) Visual Glitches Jumping Power Glitch When walking under a roof or anything slightly above the players' height, the player will notice that if they spam the space bar, it will seem like they are gaining rapid jump force when in reality they are not. (Patched) Double Aura Glitch All you need to do for this glitch is either Reset or join a new game, and while in the process of spawning, as soon as you can see your player model, click ‘X’ one single time. Your aura should then be doubled, this meaning the radius of your glow will be slightly further, and more bright, and you will have double the lightning. This can be disabled by clicking ‘X’ once, (or twice if you would like to completely turn off your aura) or also be done by resetting your character (Unpatched) Spawn Menu Glitch This glitch will require Ghost Rider Bike. When you die and the menu GUI appears on your screen, spam five, and the sound effect of the menu screen replays overtime you click 5. This also slows down your transition. The transition will eventually catch up to speed again. (Unpatched) "Too Heavy To Train Movement" Glitch When falling due to gravity and moving in any direction (forward, backwards, left, right) or just running fast, You can meditate and once you touch the floor (if you were falling), the message "Too Heavy To Train Movement" will appear. If You pressed space (on PC) to stop flying and quickly went to meditation, You will gain x10 psychic power while meditating that way. (Unpatched) Psychic Visual Glitch To perform this glitch just spam the '3' key on your keyboard or you can use an auto-clicker and set it to a few milliseconds. Psychic Power seems to fill the screen but it does not increase your actual stats. (Unpatched) Burning Bloxy Glitch Hold the bloxy award. Then someone needs to use hellfire on you. Before you die you drop the bloxy. Now there will be a burning bloxy on the ground. Anyone can pick it up and it will keep burning. (Patched) (Note: The Patch Is Only In Servers Without The Bloxy) Category:Informations Category:Portal Category:Glitches